


Some Nights

by EndlessRainOfWords



Series: A Beautiful Wish [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Self-Harm, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRainOfWords/pseuds/EndlessRainOfWords
Summary: Adora woke up to Catra screaming her name. It was not the first time her girlfriend had a nightmare but it hurt to see her like this every time.A short fic about nightmares and bad nights.TW: Self-harm, trauma, nightmares (tell me if I need to add anything)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: A Beautiful Wish [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803148
Kudos: 70





	Some Nights

Adora woke up to Catra screaming her name. It was not the first time her girlfriend had a nightmare but it hurt to see her like this every time. She had been in the fetal position, crying and pushing her away, tearing apart her own skin with her long nails. 

Some nights were harder than others. Most nights, they were able to sleep peacefully in each others’ arms. Some nights, though, one of them woke up from a nightmare. Adora was not as violent as Catra, she would wake up and be unable to go back to sleep. She was not troubled with the past the same way Catra was. Adora would get scared that none of this was true, that she was stuck in a time-zone or in the Heart or something, that she would have to start fighting again or worse, that she failed and everyone she loved was dead.

Catra, on the other hand, seemed to be in a battle with her own mind and most nights, she won. Tonight, she was losing. Calming her down was getting easier, it did not take hours to make her believe that she deserved and got forgiveness anymore. It took loving words, breathing exercises and bandages but Adora got her to stop now, she was crying into her shoulders.

“I’m sorry.” Catra cried, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Adora shushed her, “It’s okay. I love you. I’m right here, right here. I’m not leaving, ever.” she was rubbing her back in a soothing motion. 

Catra looked up at Adora, “Promise?”

“I promise.”


End file.
